Conventional digital pens include a number of fragile and expensive components. As the use of conventional digital pens has become more common, they have been utilized in different and often harsh environments. Various types of conventional digital pens include, but are not limited to, the MAXELL® digital pen, the NOKIA® digital pen, the LEAPFROG FLYFUSION® digital pen and the LOGITECH® digital pen.
One drawback of the conventional digital pen is they are primarily designed for the office and business environments and generally lack the ruggedness and toughness to be transported through or into various harsh environments, such as a military battlefield, a construction zone, outdoor recreation, plant or factory lines, or other types of harsh environments. Although the conventional digital pen may function sufficiently well in the harsh environment, it is often the case that the conventional digital pen becomes damaged while it is in transit, whether it be attached to a user of the pen or placed in a backpack, for example. The harshness of a particular environment may be such that it may cause structural damage to the conventional pen, cause thermal damage, or may cause some other type of damage that would render the conventional digital pen less than fully functional.